


Watch Your Mouth

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Castiel and Dean end up in bed together. It's all going great until Dean gets mouthy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waning_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/gifts).



> Just a little completely silly crack to cheer someone up on a bad day. ;)

Finally, Dean had gotten the courage, during yet another moment of standing toe to toe with Castiel and staring into his eyes, to actually move those last few inches and lean in and kiss him. Cas had been surprised at first, and just when Dean thought he had made a horrible mistake, Castiel had kissed him back with all the repressed fervor and passion that he could have hoped for. 

They stumbled until they were leaning against the wall together. Cas was a surprisingly good kisser; or maybe it was just that he knew Dean that well. Slowly they inched toward Dean’s bedroom, shedding clothing along the way. A murmured “we doin’ this?” from Dean and a reply of “fuck yes” from the angel, and they tumbled onto the bed together, mostly naked. Dean still had one sock on and Castiel’s tie was still hanging very loosely around his neck. 

The foreplay continued. Dean gasped and moaned and whispered Cas’s name as the angel explored and touched and kissed and sucked his way through Dean’s more sensitive areas. They kissed some more, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, as they began to move together, slowly at first but soon they were thrusting with more speed and force. Soon the sex was so intense that they couldn’t manage kissing at the same time, and as it turned out, when Dean’s mouth was free, he was loud. 

“Oh fuck yes, Cas! Oh, sweetheart! So good. Feels so good, angel. Cas, Cas, fuck yes. Oh God, Cas, I’m so close!” 

Castiel froze. “Dean, why would you-” 

“What’s wrong, Cas? You okay?” Dean asked, concern clouding his face as much as disappointed lust. “Did I do something wrong, baby?” 

“You said- why would you-” He glanced over to the side of the bed. 

“Oh, hey guys. Don’t mind me! Just, you know, gotta answer the summons.” 

Dean scrambled out from under Castiel and pulled the sheet up to his chin. “Chuck! What the- what are you doing- this is- this is not a good time, okay?” 

“I don’t understand, Dean,” Chuck said, digging his hand into his bag of microwave popcorn. He sat in the armchair, sideways with one leg draped up over the arm of the chair. “You asked me to come.” 

“I did not!” Dean exclaimed. Dean did not blush easily, but he was making up for it now. This had to be pretty high up there on mortifying things to happen during sex. 

“You invoked my Father while we were having sex, Dean. I clearly heard you,” Castiel argued. 

“I said- Oh God I said- Oh God, I said it again! Fuck!” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Oh come on, you don’t do this every time someone has sex and says ‘Oh God’. I’ve done it thousands of times and never seen you.” 

“First of all, I am technically always there. I saw every time, Dean. Whether you said My name or not. Second of all, it’s a liiiiittle different when you’re having sex with an angel.” He stuck a few more kernels of popcorn in his mouth. “Though, to be honest, I never figured that would happen anyway. Don’t even know why I built that in there.” 

“That’s just creepy!” Dean exclaimed. “This whole thing is creepy.” 

“Father, perhaps… well you can clearly see I need no assistance here-” 

“Oh, I daresay you don’t. You were giving it to him pretty good,” Chuck said with a proud grin. 

“Right, so… maybe you’d like to go see if Sam is around?” 

“Sam is in his room with his headphones on wishing that he had thought to put them on when he first found both of your pants in the hallway. But sure, maybe I’ll go see if he wants some company.” 

“Good idea,” Castiel said. 

“Make sure you watch your mouth this time, Dean,” Chuck said as he walked through the closed door. 

“That was….” Dean began. 

“A buzzkill?” Castiel suggested. “I suppose I was too caught up in the moment to think to warn you about that. I do apologize, Dean. I hope that eventually our ‘buzz’ can get ‘unkilled’.” 

Dean cupped his hand around Castiel’s cheek. “Let’s start with some kissing, sweetheart. I’m sure we’ll get there again.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Chuck never did end up bothering Sam on that day, and Dean was too embarrassed to tell Sam what had happened. Sooooo several years later...

Several days after they’d hatched the plan to find Lucifer and hijack his grace, Sam was in one of the deepest, most secluded of the bunker’s storage rooms searching for spell ingredients. Gabriel wandered in, perhaps looking for the same ingredients, or perhaps just poking around. 

“Mmm, what have we here,” said Gabriel. Sam was bent over, digging through a cardboard box on the lowest shelf. “The views in this place just keep getting better and better.” 

Sam sighed in irritation and stood up. “Oh, that’s funny, I thought the view from the library was your preferred these days.” Bitterness, anger, and hurt dripped from his words. 

“It’s a cozy room but- ahhh. Oh. Oh, that.” 

“Yeah. That,” Sam said. His jaw was tight, his face scrunched in frown lines. 

“Well uh. I wouldn’t have thought you’d care one way or another, kiddo. What’s it to you?” He tilted his chin defiantly, his golden eyes gleaming, almost daring Sam. Sam stared back at him, a dizzying range of emotions crossing his face. Finally, with two great strides he crossed the room, cupped his hands around Gabriel’s cheeks, and kissed him. 

They kissed fiercely until Sam was out of breath. “I love you, you idiot,” Sam gasped. “Didn’t you know?” 

“You never said,” Gabriel replied, teasing strands of his hair. “Me too, though. I”ve always loved you, Sam.” 

In just a few moments it was obvious that they weren’t going to make it back to a bedroom. They’d lost half of their clothes and Sam had Gabriel sitting on a table, legs wrapped around him. “Gonna make you feel so good,” Sam promised. “My angel. My beloved.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck as he fingered him, slowly and gently. 

“Oh Sam, ah, fuck, love that, babe. Those fingers are magnificent.” 

When they were both ready, panting and desperate for it, Sam slowly eased his way in. Sam made a little whimpering noise. “Oh God, Gabriel, you’re so tight.” 

“Oh boy,” Gabriel said, in a not very thrilled voice. Sam cringed. 

“Sorry, should I go slower?” 

“No it’s not that, it’s, um. So like, what’s your opinion on people watching us fuck?” 

“Wait, what? Are you- are you recording us for your pornos?” 

“Noooo... It’s just…” 

“Hey kids!” called a cheery voice. Sam immediately jumped back and pulled his pants up from where they were pooled around his ankles. He looked up toward the ceiling. There was Chuck Shurley, Lord and Creator of All, sitting on the very top shelf of the metal bookcase. He waved with one hand. In his other hand, he held a half-eaten taco in a paper wrapping. “Gabriel, glad to see you’re doing well.” 

“Is that what you call this? I’m almost out of grace and I just barely escaped with my life after being tortured for seven years.” 

“But look at you now! Right back to romancing the ladies and gentlemen of the world.” 

“Gabriel, what the hell?” Sam hissed. “Chuck, is that really you?” 

“You said His name, we were doing it, so he appears,” Gabriel shrugged. “Happens to me allll the time. At least, it does when I’m getting it on with creatures from cultures within the Judeo-Christian influence. Okay, so it’s probably been a few centuries, actually.” 

“So now that you’re here,” Sam began. Gabriel cringed in anticipation. “You’re going to fix his grace up, right?” 

“Uh.” Chuck took a bite from his taco. “Why, did you need me to? You know, for sex reasons?” 

Sam stared at him in shock. “Why would…” 

“It’s a clause,” Gabriel hissed. 

“Yes. Yes, I- I’m really sexually, um, in need of archangelic grace. To be. In my partner. Like, all the way up.” Behind him, Gabriel groaned softly in despair. 

“Fine,” Chuck sighed. He hopped down to stand in front of Gabriel, who was sitting cross-legged on the table, still naked and completely unashamed. Chuck reached out and touched his forehead with two fingers, and Sam averted his eyes from the sudden flood of heavenly light in the room. 

“Ahhh, much better!” Gabriel said, cracking his neck and folding his wings back away after fluffing his feathers out. “Thanks, Pops.” 

“Don’t mention it, Son. So, uh, you kids all set then?” He looked at Sam. 

“Actually, I also have a particular kink for having the rift between the universes opened, my mom and Jack being rescued, and the archangel Michael from that world being stopped from getting over here to-” 

“Sam. Don’t push your luck,” Chuck said firmly, fixing him with an icy blue stare. 

“S-sorry.” Sam said. “But, please Chuck, it’s-” 

“Sam, you’ve got this. You don’t need me to wave my hand and fix it. You know, that whole ‘I help those who help themselves’ bit is kinda true. Sometimes. Don’t think I don’t hear you.” He took a deep breath. “Well, I’m going to go see if there’s any salsa in the kitchen, since I suspect Sam is too shy to continue if I hang around.” 

“Uh. Yeah, kinda,” Sam said with an incredulous laugh. He glanced at Gabriel, who shrugged as if he didn’t really care one way or the other. 

“Have fun, kids,” Chuck said, and he disappeared. 

Sam turned to Gabriel. “Okay, that was…” 

“Yeah, sorry. So, might I recommend some alternative phrases, such as ‘oh fuck’ ‘oh yes’ ‘oh hells yes’ and maybe ‘Gabriel you’re the best lay I’ve ever had’” 

Sam chuckled softly. “Duly noted.” He leaned in and kissed Gabriel, cupping his hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Gabriel reached down between them and unfastened Sam’s pants, pushing them to the floor again. 

“Now, where were we?” he murmured against Sam’s lips. 


End file.
